


His Hoarder and His Crap

by idekwhatimdoin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 1: Take MacCready to a place where there is sure to be a lot of loot.<br/>Step 2: Gather as much junk as he can.<br/>Step 3: Pretend to ignore just how annoyed the Merc is getting.<br/>Step 4: Give the final pull of the leg by finding something utterly completely useless and heavy.<br/>Step 5: Apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hoarder and His Crap

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this from here, and if you're wondering what MacCready's face looks like at the end, it's the picture here as here: http://septemberho.tumblr.com/post/137761331951/bobbymaccready-i-just-wanted-to-pause-gif

Monsignor Plaza is inhabited by Raiders, well, more like _was_. And being raiders, there wasn’t much hope for a very clean holdup. Well, nobody could really hope for that in this wasteland of a planet ever since the nuclear bombs struck back in 2077. So, courtesy of the raiders and their amazing skills at keeping things ‘spick and span’, a slight pungent smell drifted through the air within the Plaza, and lucky MacCready, Alex just had to pull him into this putrid, possible jackpot of loot, shopping centre (I actually have no idea if it’s a shopping centre). 

So here he was, a clearly disgusted look hinting on his face as he stood behind the Vault Dweller, the latter’s leather clad back facing him with the familiar outfit that Alex had looted, of course, from the man who’d killed his wife. MacCready couldn’t help but scrunch his nose when a certain strong waft of the decaying bodies of feral ghouls, super mutants and everyday settlers and drifters that had come across their undoings. MacCready couldn’t help but wonder how exactly Alex could stand the smell for at this moment, said male was crouched over a fallen feral ghoul’s body, searching it’s carcass for anything valuable or whatever he just decided that he liked.  
MacCready didn’t know what he did to deserve this, but the Vault Dweller had decided to go on a looting streak. As if the man didn’t have enough shi-junk already. MacCready couldn’t help the bored uninterested look to had taken habitance on his face, eyes blinking slowly as he looked down at the back of the man who’d dragged him into this in the first place. If MacCready had known that Alex was a hoarder the first time Alex had hired him, he might have turned down the offer. _Might_ of. Once Alex got started, there was no way in stopping him but to just sit and wait for all the sh-crap that would soon be tossed MacCready’s way when Alex was unable to carry it all. 

And it seemed like his prayer was heard.

“MacCready!” The Merc’s eyes lifted to find Alex glancing back at him over his shoulder, MacCready’s handle on his rifle shifting in his grip as it was set in a resting position. MacCready knew more than to expect something important to come out of Alex’s mouth when it came to times like this, seeing the excited shine in the male’s stormy grey eyes as MacCready’s dull, bored blue ones met his. The male immediately smiled up at the Merc, hand rising to hold up, yet again, almost an exact same toy car of the last 20 the male had given MacCready to carry. Who needs 20-no-21 toy cars that are exactly the same! It’s not like they have any significant cost that would even benefit them even just a few of acceptable amounts of caps. But really, who also needed like 5 desk lamps, 10 hotplates and whatever else there was that was unusefull. Alex has given MacCready so much junk in just the past 10 minutes that he’s forgotten just what exactly he’s carrying. And in response to all the labor Alex was giving MacCready, he took every opportunity that was given to him to show just how much disdain he was carrying in that moment and just how bored out of his fuc-freaking mind he was.

“Another car!” MacCready blinked at him slowly, sluggishly taking the car from the male’s hand before stalking off a few paces back, making sure the male wasn’t looking, before he quickly discarded the car into a pile of junk Alex had already searched through in hopes to at least spare him one less toy car to carry. He sighed heavily, watching the other male wandering around slowly, eyes scanning over everything that was around him. The only reason they were in this dump was because Alex thought there was valuable stuff in here, which there wasn’t.

  
* * * * *

  
Alex wasn’t blind. He could see how agonizing this was for MacCready, knowing the male had no patience for carrying all of the things Alex would find during their missions or when they were just roaming around. He could see the annoyance in MacCready’s eyes as he watched the male walk over to sit on top of a turned over cabinet, chin pillowed in his hand, elbow propped on his leg as he stared at one spot blankly. Alex took a moment to pause in his looting, glancing over to set his gaze on the male. He could see the irritation in MacCready’s tense shoulders, the way his leg seemed to bounce up and down repeatedly, fingers digging slightly into his cheek.

In times like this, Alex felt guilty towards having to have MacCready carry around all the loot, having to wait around while he searched every body they came across; every tool box, first aid and ammo box. Whenever he noticed the way MacCready got annoyed or had to carry more and more, Alex would eventually force himself away from the bodies, convincing himself that there was nothing more they would be able to find. He’d see those blue eyes immediately spark back up, the way MacCready would immediately be relieved that Alex had decided to cut the looting down to a minimum and Alex couldn’t help the small smile that grazed his lips, a jump in his heartbeat making him aware of how good it felt to see how glad MacCready felt towards not having to carry all the junk Alex picks up.  
But he’s also noticed how MacCready gets really irritated on some occasions when Alex really gets into looting the body, those moments that MacCready has named “Boss’ hoarding streak”.

 _“Don’t make me carry that worthless crap.”_ He’d say. And Alex has decided to tease MacCready a little bit, pulling a small prank on the Merc. And this was all part of the plan.

Step 1: Take MacCready to a place where there is sure to be a lot of loot.  
Step 2: Gather as much junk as he can.  
Step 3: Pretend to ignore just how annoyed the Merc was getting.  
Step 4: Give the final pull of the leg by finding something utterly completely useless and heavy.  
Step 5: Apologize.

Tada! Alex’s master plan! For someone who's trying to keep everyone from going to war with each other, his plan was surprisingly simple and vague. But what was he suppose to do? He knew what he wanted to do, so he was gonna do it. Alex stood up, smiling widely as he ran over to a nuka cola machine, gesturing to it subtly.

“Annnnd! We need this! This entire thing!” When he got no response, he continued to his reasoning that he’d made up on the spot. “It looks like it’s been pulled apart and put back together. Who knows what the raiders could have placed inside it. It could be-” He glanced over his shoulder, turning so he’d have a clear view of the silent male, his words being cut off by the immediate laughter that was starting to bubble up. From the look MacCready was giving him yelled “NOT AMUSED”.

MacCready had let his arm drop to lay on his leg, slightly sat up from where he was, blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the Vault Dweller, an obvious glare in his eyes that said “I dare you”. Alex couldn’t the laugh that escaped him as he made his way over to the grumpy male, crouching sitting down next to the shorter male, a smile on his face once his laughter had subsided.

“I’m just kidding, Burto.” Alex said softly, the nickname he gave MacCready’s first name rolling off his tongue fluently, as he met MacCready’s glare face to face now that he was sitting next to him, pressing their shoulder’s together. “You don’t have to carry anything you don’t want to.” With that, MacCready’s glare had faltered, disappearing as Alex gave him a warm smile before leaning in and giving MacCready a nuzzle to the side of the head. He couldn’t help the airy chuckle that left him as he noticed the way MacCready lowered his eyes, cheeks dusting across with a light pink.

  
* * * * *

  
MacCready knew that Alex would always be a hoarder. But he’d just have to deal with that because both Alex and him knew that, if Alex was anybody’s hoarder, he was MacCready’s. Even if he had to deal with carrying all of Alex's crap.


End file.
